Life, Love and Death
by AmyyKaylaa.xo
Summary: Drabbles and short stories, showing flashes of the lives of various Harry Potter characters. Rated M for sexual content and language in later chapters. Read and Review Please!
1. Doing The Dishes

**Disclaimer-I Dont Own Any Of The Harry Potter Series**

_Authors Note-Okay, here is a bunch of drabbles, and short stories from my computer, most of them were just me working on putting emotion into writing, and getting characters into the right persona. I admit, I was one of those people who made Draco really, really nice. Ive fixed that now._ So, read and review, let me know how its going.  
_This one is my favorite, hope you like it._

Katie-lyn sighed quietly, and turned to prop herself up against the cluttered counter. She flipped her dish rag up, and let it fall over her shoulder. Her raven hair was back in a messy ponytail, and her face wasn't made up. She was beat, exhausted to the point of feeling dizzy.

She was at the burrow, still, helping Mrs Weasley clean up from the funerals. It was hard work, the Weasley's had a very large family, and George had many friends and admirers. In addition to that, all of the guests to the services from all of the other Order members had also come to the protection of The Burrow to meet, and exchange sorrows.

Now, in the aftermath, it seemed the smell of death and despair stuck with everything. Even the usually bright kitchen seemed small, and closed in. Katie took a deep breath, trying to rid the ridiculous thoughts from her head. All that did for her was rush more of the death-smell into her head.

She was in the process of cleaning the kitchen, top to bottom. It had been almost a year since she had last been to the burrow, and it scared her to see the house so unkempt. It was always cluttered, with so many people living there, but Mrs Weasley had always been on top of the mess. Now she was unable to continue, Katie felt the need.

The house creaked and groaned, seeming unusually quiet after so many people had filled it for so long. She didn't want to be here any longer than necessary, the horrible, weighted feeling in the house was far too much for her. Her hopes were to finish helping with the clean up, and then go back home.

She was in the middle of thinking these things, when she was startled by shuffling footsteps coming into the kitchen.

George Weasley slowly walked into the kitchen, his once lively appearance drastically changed. Katie-lyn stiffened, guardedly looking to boy over.

He was wearing the same clothes he had been since she had arrived, unknowing of the event shaking the family, having planned to come in with Charlie for weeks. When she showed up, tragedy was close to follow.

Fred`s hair was lank and greasy, making his usually pale complexion seem even fainter. But worst of all, his once lively dancing eyes were no longer happy and shining, but a dull, faded brown, and they didn't even flicker as he passed through the room, heading for the stairs.

She hadn't hoped for any acknowledgment from him, she had never been faced with losing anything as close as her brother, let alone a twin, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed by the lack of notice. Hot tears stung the back of her eyes, as she watched the young man she had once been so close to wither and die even as she watched.

The old lady across the street from her had once told her that when a love bird dies, the mate is always soon to follow. Kate found herself wondering if the bond between lovers and mates was anything as close as the bond between brothers. She doubted it, and a single tear finally found its way to her cheek. It felt like it was burning its way down her cold face.

She brushed the tear off with the back of her hand, and had just decided to get back to work, turning back to the massive pile of dishes that she was doing by hand, by her own choice, needing the hard work to keep her mind occupied, when more footsteps followed the last.

Again, the footsteps shuffled to a stop behind her, but this time she heard a chair being pulled, and someone plunking down into it. She felt a flash of annoyance, having not had more than five minutes to think since the funeral, which was closely followed by a stab of guilt. After all everyone had been through, the least she could do was help out, and be there for everyone. Her shoulders shuddered, keeping the sobs she felt breaking inside.

"Are you okay, Kale?" Asked the tired voice of Ron Weasley. She almost smiled at the nickname for her that had spread throughout the family by the time she was 11. Fred and George had called her that whatever chance they could, not wanting to be bothered by Katie, or Lyn, or Katie-Lyn. K-L. That was her, and it always would be.

She sniffled, "Okay as I can be. How about you, Little Brother?" She asked affectionately. She considered the family like her own, and growing up around the twins, had picked up many nicknames for "Ickle Ronniekins".

"I don't know," Ron stifled a sigh, his breath catching. Katie looked closer, and noticed the thick red rims around the boy's eyes. She hadnt seen Ron cry, through any of what theyd been through, and she was surprised.

She dried her hands on her tattered dish rag, and placed it on the edge of the sink. Quietly, in her sock feet, she padded to Ron. She grabbed another chair from under the edge of the big table, and pulled it to side beside him, angled so they could look at each other.

So they sat, in silence, neither one of them anxious to break the silence. The air around them was thick with thoughts, and unsaid words. Finally, Ron sighed again

"I just...don't know what to do. No matter where I g-go, people are crying, or I'm crying, or I see George, and I cant handle that. Not without Fred two steps behind him," his voice cracked, and he took a deep breath. "I cant talk to Mum, shes crying. Dads gone and locked himself in his shed, probably crying. Bill and Fleur are leaving, Charlie is out at the ministry, trying to sort through all of this, and Ginny is with Hermione and Harry, upstairs, crying."

Kate's eyes filled with tears at the boys pain, and she put her hand on his knee, trying to comfort him.

"I know," she whispered.

"Three family members," Ron sobbed, including Tonks and Lupin in his grief, "All within an hour of each other." He leaned forward, his face falling to her shoulder.

She stayed, rubbing his shoulder, while he cried. Silently, she joined him, sobs wracking her small body. She hadnt really cried this all out, and she needed it. Soon, the clock was chiming, and Ron was taking deep breaths, still wrapped in Katie's arms. They sat in that embrace, waiting for a reason to move.

His voice muffled in her shoulder, he asked, "but wha-what if I could have done something d-different?"

Katie-Lyn was shocked, she gasped, "Ron, don't think like that, its not your fault, none of this is your fault."

Ron nodded, and sat up, "I know, but I cant stop w-wondering."

Katie stood, wiping her face and waiting for him to do the same. With a flick of her wand, the dishes were gleaming. She felt another pang of guilt, but brushed it off. She was too tired out to do the cleaning now.

"Kale?" Ron asked, "why did you come back? I mean, not that I didn't want you to, but..."

Katie understood. After the last time her and Fred had fought, she had promised that she wouldn't be back, that she hated him. Just weeks before the war, she had received a letter, begging her to come back, signed by the most unlikely of people.

She took a deep breath, more warm tears spilling down her cheeks. Ron stared, waiting for her answer.

"Fred asked me to marry him."


	2. Happy Graduation, Part 1

**Drabbles and One-Shots, Different Topics.**

Happy Graduation Part |

Harry cheered along with the rest of the Weasleys at the start of the ceremony. The Hogwarts great hall was decorated beautifully, with the colors and emblems of all the houses spread around the four corners of the room. The long tables had been replaced with an unimaginable amount of chairs, all filled with happy families, and the rest of the school student body.

The headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, had just begun her speech, when Harry tuned out, he only wanted to see the students handed their papers and congratulated. He didn't need to hear about the whole year, for Snape Sakes.

House elves rushed around, clothed, and happy to be delivering trays of drinks and snacks around the hall as the speakers spoke, and the proud seventh years accepted their final handshake from the staff.

Harry briefly reflected on his own Graduation, the very year before. It hadn't been jubilant or beautiful. Their house teachers had all spoken to the seventh years in their dorm rooms, shaking hands, and telling them how great they were, as the rest of the people (and elves) in the building had cleaned up from the final battle.

No one was smiling that day, least of all Harry and Ron, as they were handed diplomas even though they hadn't been around for a lot of the year, as they had searched for the Horcruxes. They spent their last night at Hogwarts in silence, mourning the loss of three very close people, and all of the others that the death eaters had hurt and killed.

No, his ceremony hadn't been extravagant at all, or happy in the least. But luckily, Ginny had a much better time.

Harry smiled, at the sight of her in her gold dress robes, standing near the end of the line of people waiting be called up. Her flaming red hair was beautifully up swept, and her eyes were dancing around the crowd. When she spotted him, she put her hand up discreetly, a smile blooming over her features. He waved back, smiling almost as huge.

As she looked away, turning a delicate shade of pink, Harry was sure he had never seen her looking so beautiful. He was taken aback, looking at her now, as he remembered when he had first met her, back when she wouldn't speak to him.

Over the years, she had grown so much, from a shy, mousy girl, to this, a smart, brave young woman. She had been through so much, all because Harry Potter had been part of her life from the time she was ten. He wanted to kick himself for putting that family through everything that he had.

He had never thought things would go as far as they had with her, and even though it broke his heart, he had broken it off, hoping to keep her safe. Now, he was happy to think, there was nothing left to hurt her.

She had been there from the beginning, providing him the first Horcrux, before he knew what they were, up until his fateful fight with Lord Voldemort, where Harry had defeated the Dark Lord once and for all.

Absentmindedly, his hand drifted to the small box, concealed in his jacket's hidden pocket. If all went well, tonight could be the night that he proposed to her. He knew that they couldnt be wed for years, Mrs Weasly would prefer that they waited untill she was at least 20, he had spoken her already, but he would feel much better once the simple, sparking diamond solitaire was on her finger. Then everyone could know that she was his, and it was going to be like that forever.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

Scorpius Malfoy shoved his way down the crowded corridor of the train, looking for an empty compartment. The people around him, all older, seemed to all want to get in his way, for Merlin's sake. He scowled. He would bet his buttons that none of these people knew who he was, or they wouldn't be so quick to stand in his path. Towards the back of the train, he found a compartment holding two students about his age, and one older boy. He slid the door open and walked in.

The blond boy sat by himself, close to the door, aware of the eyes of the other students on him. He pretended not to notice or to care, his father had told him not to bother with people below his standards. But out of curiosity, he glanced sideways at the others.

One was a tall, inky haired boy, with a round face, and long limbs. The lanky boy had piercing green eyes, and his robes were obviously new, still creased. He was smiling with excitement, waiting for the train to pull around the final bend to the station at Hogwarts. He was sitting facing a petite girl. The other boy was sitting beside him, and he looked identical to him, aside from his robes, which were obviously worn, and he was much, much taller. Scorpius assumed he was a second or third year. He appeared to be listening to the girl.

She was small and skinny, with unruly hair, in a color that Scorpius couldn't place, a cross between orange and brown. She was obviously smart, and she was talking a mile a minute to the boy across from her.

"Can you believe that later tonight, we will actually be students at the best wizardry school in the world? I read about it in Hogwarts: A History! Our parents were actually there for the Final Battle, too! I wonder who the teachers are, and the headmaster! Dad and Mum couldn't fathom out why his name wasn't on any of our letters. What house do you hope you're in? I want to be in Gryffindor, just like Mum, and Daddy, of course. I couldn't imagine being in Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw wouldnt be bad, I suppose..."

Scorpius couldn't help but to cut her off. He sneered at her, "What about Slytherin? That's the house _Im_ going to be in." He returned to looking straight across from him, acting as if the other students weren't there.

The older boy scoffed, "So, are _you're _Scorpius Malfoy? I heard your Dad telling you about him, Rose, and Ive heard my parents talk about him and his," James used one finger to push his nose up, "_father._"

"For your information, I _am _Scorpius Malfoy. And my Father would not appreciate being spoken about so rudely," Scorpius hissed through clenched teeth. He stared at James, copying his gesture, his eyes narrowed.

"My Dad is worth ten of yours, boy, lets not get into any...specifics, though, I mean, I wouldn't want to offend someone so..important as your ignorant little.."

"James, just cut it out, please," the smaller boy begged, his voice higher than his older brothers, squeaked as he said 'please'.

"Shut it, Squeaker. I can handle this little brat. Spoiled kids are so much fun at Hogwarts."

Rose sat perfectly still, staring at Scorpius, and he spat, "what are _you _staring at?"

She flushed, deep red, making her freckles almost completely disappear.

"S-sorry..." she stammered, turning back to the window.

He felt a flash of anger at himself for hurting her. What the hell? He wondered, why should something like THAT bother him? He didn't need to worry about her, she was a nerd, and, if he was correct, the daughter of a Mudblood and a Weasley! How much worse could it get?

His father had told him about the Weasley man, Ronald, and the mudblood woman, Hermione, and how he shouldn't affiliate with their kids, Rose and Hugo. Blood traitors and scum, he called them. But now, Scorpius didn't see the problem, the girl seemed nice, though a know-it-all.

He looked away from her, to notice the two boys standing up, bother towering over him. He was short, but he felt positively _puny_ beside the two boys, both standing glaring down at him. James even hand his wand out, pointed at the boys chest.

"Lets get something clear, right _now_," hissed James, "No one at all,"

"Will ever," interrupted Albus.

"_Ever_ speak to Rose Weasley like that. Especially you, you pure blood asshole." Rose and Albus gasped.

"Im sor-_ry_.." Scorpuis said, not sounding at all sorry, as he glared at the feet of the boys in front of him.

"You are _not._ And The same rule goes for my little brother. Maybe its better if you avoided us Potters and the Weasleys altogether."

The boy glared, remembering how his Father had told him about saving Potter's Dad, and he told them that.

"Oh _please_," snapped Albus, "your Dad only did that 'cause my Father saved him, _twice_!" He turned quickly and motioned something to Rose, before tuning back and scowling into Malfoy's eyes.

Rose, who had stood up, pushed her way past the two Potter brothers, and swallowed, wiping a single tear from her cheek. As she pushed Scorpius out of her way for the door, she whipped out her wand, and hissed a curse that he didnt hear. A second later, he screamed bloody murder, as a snake slithered up his pant leg, and up into his shirt. It stopped at his neck, gently wrapping itself around him, tensing in warning.

The compartment door slammed as Rose left, looking smug, the outside lock clicking behind her.

"I guess were just here to continue the cycle. Our parents were rivals as well, you rotten," Albus started.

"Spoiled, horrible, ignorant," James added, as Albus finished.

"Git."

With that, James reached over Scorpius to close the shades.


	4. Happy Graduation Part 2

**Disclaimer, Again, I dont own Harry Potter, or any of the affiliations. **

_Authors Note- So, this one is a short story I split into 3 very short chappies, not sure why, I just liked the way they ended every time. As a Tom Felton lover, I feel like I should ask for anyone's opinions on his singing? I love him, but what do you think?_

_Okayy, well, read and reveiw, please =)_

Happy Graduation Part ||

Ginny couldn't believe it, as she stared down into the small, open box in Harry's hands. Still dressed in her gold robes from the graduation, she squealed, and he stood quickly. She flew into his arms, wrapping her legs around him best she could in her long robes, and kissed him passionately.

"Really?" She whispered, for only him to hear.

"Really." Harry repeated, his whisper making her shiver. She giggled.

"What about everyone?" She asked, worried about her family.

"Ive spoken with them, you don't need to worry." He let her down, to stand on the floor, and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Now I'm sure you'd like to go change, and head to bed." He smiled, kissing her lightly.

Ginny blushed, and turned, running up the stairs from the small kitchen, where Harry had just proposed to her. On the stairs, she felt like the ring was glowing, and as she passed first Ron, and then George, on the way to her room, she was sure they were looking at it.

Almost at the landing that her door was on, she was stopped by Arthur.

He was biting his lower lip, staring at her face, looking like he was in tears.

"My little girl, all grown up, eh?" He asked, half smiling at her, his eyes flashing to the gorgeous ring on her finger.

"Oh Daddy," she sighed, hugging him. He pressed his face quickly to her shoulder, and kissed her cheek.

"Get to bed, Pumpkin, you had a big day." He took a deep breath, and tuned to go down the stairs.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

Once she had closed the door tightly behind her, Ginny slid the pins out of her hair, and once it was free, she jumped around in circles. She was graduated, and engaged! She had never imagined such a great day, and it couldn't have gotten any better!

She changed from her long dress robes, into a short, silk night dress, and sat on her bed to wait.

While the moon crept higher in the sky, and more and more people went to bed, Ginny padded over to the window sill, where she looked at the picture of her brother.

"Fred, can you believe this?" she whispered, excitedly, before blowing a kiss to the picture, and walking to the door, opening it quietly.

She tip-toed up the stairs to the spare room, careful to avoid the third stair from the top that squeaked so bad. Once she was outside the door, she lightly pressed an ear to it. The breathing from inside seemed regular. She hoped he was asleep.

Ginny whispered a quick thanks to her mother, for deciding Harry and Ron needed more space to breathe if Harry was going to live there for a little while, and had given him Bill's old room.

She opened the door a crack, squeezing through as well as she could. She walked silently to the bed, looking down at her husband-to-be, as he slept peacefully.

The moonlight glittered through the window, hitting his face. She glanced at his glasses on the table, smiling. He truly was asleep. Whenever he faked, he always forgot to take them off.

She quickly went back and locked the door, and whispered the 'Muffliato' charm.

When she was back beside Harry, she took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted, and she knew it was time. Slowly, she lowered some of her weight onto the bed. She put one of her legs on Harry's other side, and propped her elbows on his chest.

He blinked rapidly in surprise, and looked at her, "Ginny?" He asked, in disbelief.

"The one and only," she smiled, as she crawled under the covers. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was sleeping dressed less than she remembered from summers past, in striped pajamas.

But that was when he slept with Ronald, in white and blue. Now, he was, she swallowed, in only boxers.

He was still stuttering, when she gathered her adrenaline back, and kissed him, sliding her hands along his muscled chest and stomach, her fingertips just barely brushing against the silk of his boxers.

She heard him moan, and she giggled, moving her leg ever so slightly, to feel his hard on. She was surprised at his size, and again she felt a wave of nervousness, but she brushed it off.

She gasped as he rolled over, so he was over her, propped up on one elbow. He kissed along her neck, to her chest. Tenderly, he caressed one of her nipples with his tongue, making it stiffen. He nibbled it, lightly, making Ginny buck, pushing herself into his mouth. She craved more.

He moaned again, loving the feeling of her writhing under him, happy he was the one providing her with this pleasure. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, and lowered one hand over her slim body, his fingers dancing over the silk of her dress. Once he reached the hem, he played with the lace, and Ginny moaned again, wishing he wouldn't laugh as he teased her.

Ginny had never been this far with anyone, saving herself for Harry, she had thought her whole life. Tonight, her childhood dreams were finally falling into place.


End file.
